


i'll find your lips in the streetlights (i wanna be there with you)

by whathegeometry



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Boys In Love, Drabble Collection, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Bill Denbrough, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, KASPBROUGH RIGHTS, M/M, Running Away, Underage Drinking, theyre in love, yes it's written in present tense and in all lowercase it's an aESTHETIC ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/pseuds/whathegeometry
Summary: bill and eddie run away together.combination of book and movie canon (more book than i usually include. did they have an orgy? it's for you to decide). told in sporadically posted, not neccesarily linear drabbles. lowercase is intended, feel free to say if it bugs you!
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 7





	i'll find your lips in the streetlights (i wanna be there with you)

**Author's Note:**

> {disclaimer: these are stephen king's characters and i don't claim to own them in any way. i am not profiting off of this work.}
> 
> title is from "run away with me" by carly rae jepsen.

**i. february 9, 1993.**

"w-w-what if we j-just... left?"

it's an offhand remark. the words come to end a silence, nothing more.

bill is sitting on his bed, eddie's head in his lap. the night outside is dark, but bill's writing lamp shines a warm glow on the pages of the comic book in eddie's hands.

"left how?"

eddie turns his gaze up to bill's eyes, a curious smile on his face, without a trace of judgement.

"y-you know, l-l-left. just l-like, f-fucked off out of d-d-derry."

eddie smiled, laughing softly. "well, that's the dream, isn't it?"

"b-but what if, what i-if w-we actually d-d-did it," bill asked, seeming serious as ever. eddie sits up, furrowing his eyebrows.

"did... are you okay, billy?" he questions, worried for his friend.

"th-th-think about i-it, eds," bill continues, "w-we could t-t-take winnie and j-just... eds, f-fuck, w-w-we could go wh-wherever we w-want, just- j-j-just you and m-me..."

"billy, did something happen?" eddie asks, standing up and wrapping his arms around bill's chest. bill looks down at him, smiling sadly. 

"s-s-something h-happens every d-d-day here, eds. my p-p-parents don't l-love me, y-your mom... i d-d-don't even know, and t-the p-people here..."

eddie watched as bill's eyes started to tear up. he pulled him close, gently guiding bill's head to rest in the space between his jaw and his shoulder. 

as bill sobbed gently into eddie's shirt, eddie rubbed his back, whispering gently in his ear.

_"we'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"_

**Author's Note:**

> winnie is bill's car in case you were confused
> 
> until next time :)


End file.
